


Sweet Sister

by thepinballer



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Kinda, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Short, The Duel, i realize that in this Horrid Fandom the title may be misconstrued as an incest thing, its not, please dont read this with any incestuous thoughts thats disgusting, thinkin bout my gal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: A small window into Hélène’s thoughts after the duel.





	Sweet Sister

“Ah, sweet sister, you certainly bring out the beast in men!”

 

Hélène’s lips curl up in a tired smile, her nails digging into her crossed arms. She loves her brother, she does, but his jovial tone makes her feel sick to the core.

 

He laughs while his friend is injured, while her unfortunate husband stands drunken and shaken. He laughs while she is fought over, not like a person, but like some precious jewel or fertile piece of land.

 

He speaks of it as if this is a talent. As if Hélène asked for everyone to think of her as some sort of possession starting at such a young age. As if Hélène hasn’t simply accepted the fact that nobody will think of her as nothing more than a beautiful bitch, good for a laugh and a lay. As if Hélène asked her  _ stupid _ husband to shoot her best friend.

 

As if Dolokhov thinks of her as a best friend.

 

Anatole clasps a hand around Hélène’s shoulder in some sort of pride.

 

“What can I say? It’s a gift.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hélène is rlly interesting and everyone needs to acknowledge that


End file.
